


《欧国联赛后》

by Q10Kira



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q10Kira/pseuds/Q10Kira
Summary: ABO





	《欧国联赛后》

他想过荷兰今天可能会夺冠、想过自己下赛季或许会去巴黎、想过赛后要给父母挑什么样的礼物……；但如果说，什么是DeLigt绝对无法想象到的，那一定是，Cristiano Ronaldo，这个把他们踢出冠军席位的葡萄牙队长，会主动把自己贴到他身上。他现在就不应该出现在这群葡萄牙人堆里，更不该主动揽过他的肩，让男人的性感而线条分明的腹肌若有若无的擦过自己的身体。当他在无意识间主动的释放出自己信息素时，被搂住的冠军先生惊讶地睁大了他那双好看的褐色眼瞳，一脸无辜，似乎对自己行为导致的意外后果难以置信似的。

要知道，在周围都是人的球场上，一名Alpha球员主动冲对方的Omega，施加带侵略意味的信息素，可不是什么友好的动作。  
按照规定，如果Alpha球员故意依靠生理优势，施加压力给Omega，以此获得有利形势的话，轻则黄牌，重则会根据情况及影响，处以禁赛。  
毕竟，足球世界发展到如今，早已不单单是Alpha球员纵横的天下了。

DeLigt记得，在阿贾克斯的一次赛前出行准备中，俱乐部的营销总监范德萨先生，曾专门溜过来叮嘱他们这些年轻气盛的小Alpha要注意自己的行为分寸。当时这位传奇门将所用的，正是眼前这个葡萄牙人的例子。  
Cristiano Ronaldo，凤毛麟角的强悍Omega球员，在一次曼联的比赛中，用自己的信息素攻击了一名朝他恶意犯规的Alpha，造成对方当场失控，领红牌下场。

鉴于事件和主人公都太过令人震惊，DeLigt为此专门去网上查了一下当年的事迹。关键词下面是这样的：

小小罗：“场上哪个Alpha再用信息素冲我犯规，还会这么做，看谁先失控。”

Omega维权人士，不完全赞同该行为，可能会加剧AO对立

知名记者表示，曼联新星无知且幼稚，劝其对理性

红魔boss强硬护犊子？爵爷：我唯一要谴责的，是先玩弄恶劣手段的人

队友言论，只有一张红牌？***该被tm的禁赛

论坛：【理性讨论】小小罗这波回怼，你怎么看？

………

疯狂的页数和点击量足以告诉DeLigt，此事，曾引发了媒体和舆论界多大爆炸和喧嚣，英国体育界真的是狠狠赚了把流量啊，他感叹的同时，并暗暗告诉自己一定要对Omega敬而远之。

让我们把时间线拉回来，谈谈现在。  
如今，可谓是大好时光。随着技术的不断发展，抑制剂、屏蔽贴这些用来掩盖第二性别的东西做的愈发精良，曾经饱受诟病的降低反应力、分散专注度等不利因素得到了一定的改善，除了针对一般情况的剂型，还有专门为运动员等设计研发出的低副作用款，然而，虽然这么说了，但长期使用，造成的药物堆积，依旧会对身体产生损伤。  
因此不少专业人士，对这种方式控制信息素，持坚决的反对态度。要说其中最著名的人士之一，那无疑是红魔前主教弗格森爵士了。

由于考虑到抑制剂对球员职业生涯后期的副作用和退役后身体的习惯性依赖，爵爷一直特别讨厌这种长期使用化学药物的控制行为。在职教曼联期间，他特意为俱乐部聘请了研究自然调控法的专家作为顾问，Cristiano正是从那时起，逐渐舍弃了以往用的化学玩意，除了特别情况，平时不轻易使用。搞的媒体们都知道，弗格森的爱徒、曼联7号小Ronnie，对自己的信息素状况控制的非常之好。

然而Cristiano最初到曼联的时候，完全是一场灾难，赢球时开心、输球后生气，情绪一上来，信息素就各种爆炸，搅得四周躁动不得安宁。这让爵爷痛下决心，对这个葡萄牙小孩儿从最初的专人盯查、频频备用抑制剂，到安排特训、一系列折腾，最后磨炼出一个即使打到加时赛，也能稳稳控制住信息素的“性冷淡”。  
来到皇马的9年里，Cristiano在信息素方面首屈一指的把控力，引来更衣室中无数的惊叹。

“额，抱歉，我不是有意的”，荷兰男孩有些尴尬的站在决赛球场里，不好意思的向身前的Cristiano道歉。他努力尝试着让自己身上的味道平静下来，结果适得其反，弥漫在他周围的信息素浓度不降反升，惹得站在葡萄牙小队长旁边的费尔南德斯打了个喷嚏，冲他不满的呲牙咧嘴。  
“那个，我有点控制不住”，DeLigt垂下眼睑，带着几分不好意思，冲眼前的7号抱歉的笑了下，在理智和本能的斗争下，他有些僵硬地收回搭在葡萄牙前锋背上的手，想赶紧离开，再待下去，可就不仅仅是礼不礼貌的问题了，现在他得赶紧回到队伍里去。正在他扭头想走的时候，Cristiano 大名鼎鼎的. Ronaldo，突然凑近他，嘴角勾起一抹上扬的弧度，他的睫毛长而卷翘，浅褐色的眼瞳里闪动着调笑又意味深长的光，对年轻的后卫低语道，“如果你希望两个人来解决这个小麻烦”。  
太近了，DeLigt呆呆地望着他想，身高差的缘故，冠军先生此时稍微扬起下巴，七分灼热三分漫不经心的视线向上抬起专注的打量着他，他甚至能感受到葡萄牙人在他侧脸呼出的热气和似有似无的葡萄酒醇香。  
“半个小时候后，给我发消息？”，Cristiano的声音低柔沙哑，扬起的尾音，带着主动邀请的意味。他抬起手，揉了揉男孩儿凌乱的金发，一场交锋后它们都被汗水黏在脸上了，配上DeLigt阳光开朗的大男孩儿面容，视觉效果非常好。

一定是我没听懂他在说什么，待葡萄牙人有意擦过他的身体走开后，DeLigt，年轻的荷兰新星，此时傻傻的愣在原地。这的确是英语没错，但让他先假设自己没有听明白好吧，两个人、约定时间、发消息给他…所以Cristiano Ronaldo是那个意思吗？

原谅他不敢把脑子里的“那个词”说出来，这有点太、太令人吃惊了吧，在球场上、一堆观众的视线下公开的约…额、不，不会这样的，大概他只是想和自己聊聊天什么的，毕竟自己是媒体给尤文推荐的引援人选不是吗，DeLigt冷静地暗示自己道，尽管他真的很难说服自己。

“你还好吗？”德容一手附上他的额头，满脸关心的问道，“哪里不舒服？怎么一直傻愣愣的”  
听到好友的询问后，DeLigt才从自己的世界里回过神儿来，“啊？”  
“啊什么啊，真傻了”，德容笑道，紧接着他发现自己朋友的后颈上少见的贴上了屏蔽贴，“我还以为你是自然调控法的忠实信徒”，他开玩笑道。  
“有时我必须得承认，这东西很管用”，DeLigt诚实的交代道，他站起身来抱了抱德容，示意对方自己没啥大碍，“一个好久不见的熟人今天来现场看我们了，刚给我发信息说想约着见个面”，他悄悄扯了个谎。  
这不太好，但他总不能给对方直说，要去赴Cristiano Ronaldo的约吧，“你们先走吧，我晚会儿自己回去酒店”。

他年轻的朋友喜欢梅西，在正式和巴萨签约后，他私底下为自己能和偶像一起踢球，开心的脸都红了。“真希望，你也去那里”，年轻的中场曾对他真诚的说道。  
DeLigt不置可否，现役足球界唯二的两个最佳，他真的很难说特别喜欢哪个，毕竟作为后卫，在场上享受成为对方前锋出色表现的背景板这种事情，不仅奇怪，还要命。去一家更大的俱乐部，对他的职业发展来说是件不错的好事，但他更希望能有足够出场时间，巴萨可能不是最合适的。

“在吗？”  
当Cristiano收到男孩儿发来的信息时，在赛后混乱的更衣室里，他发出了无声的大笑。  
“笑什么呢？”，佩佩像看傻子一样嫌弃的怼了怼靠在他身上的人。  
“我的魅力、哈哈，真的无人能挡”，Cris避开他受伤的肩膀，果断的用胳膊肘报复回去，笑的停不下来，“真的，真的”  
在佩佩大骂他自恋狂时，Cris又欢快的补充道，“别等我了，有约”

 

“嗨…”，DeLigt还没来的及开口，就被葡萄牙人先一步的拽进身旁的隔间，等到他眼睛勉强适应了屋内的光线后，才发现自己此时正后背抵在墙上。而始作俑者Cristiano，将一只手不偏不倚、恰当的搭在他腺体处，饶有兴致的抬眼打量着他，冲过澡后柔软乖巧的深色卷发耷拉下来，遮住了男人一侧的额角。“屏蔽贴”，他沉声说道，“你什么意思？”  
在男人抿住嘴，似乎要生气的时候，DeLigt自己都没注意，他的语气带上了慌忙解释的味道，“我那时必须控制一下，太浓了、在更衣室里。”

Cristiano扬了扬那对锋利又高挑的眉毛，似乎被他可爱的解释给逗乐了，“你得让我知道”，他紧接着伸手，把指尖插入男孩儿如被阳光亲吻过的浓密金发中，嘴唇轻贴到他耳边，语调低柔而真诚，“你有多想要我呀”  
屏蔽贴被葡萄牙人利落的撕掉，一股温暖潮湿的海风味翻涌而出，这可比最初在场上时，浓郁了数十倍。“哇哦”，Cris惊讶又愉快，看得出，他喜欢这个男孩儿信息素的味道，“你的祖国，一定是个相当美丽的地方”

这大概算是调情？DeLigt猜想，但不等他思考着要怎么回应，自己就被带入正题了。

Cristiano把他按到板凳上，一手勾住DeLigt的脖颈，同时调整着身体，稳稳跨坐在男孩儿健壮有力的大腿上。“别射在里面，孩子”，Cris歪了歪头，笑着说。  
葡萄牙队长足够性感，他颤抖的呻吟、起伏的动作、以及那线条完美的躯体，都是最猛烈的催情剂，让他的猎物沉醉其中、甘愿作为他的藏品被征服。他的手扣上Cristiano劲瘦有力的腰，在沉重的喘息中加快了频率。

似乎是对性爱不够满意，Cristiano稍低下头来，视线微垂，低语道，“告诉我，你会比马德里的那个4号好吗？”，他把嘴唇贴到DeLigt耳边，沙哑的语调从他饱满且极具诱惑力的嘴唇中吐出，“或者说，我今天本该去找你的中卫搭档？”

明明知道对方是在故意激怒他，但DeLigt的信息素还是随着男人的话音爆炸开来，室内陡然翻升的Alpha气息，成功地让毫无防备的Cristiano软了腰。他狠狠地盯住Cris，紧接着一把抱起，将男人用力抵在墙上，夺回了被Omega占据的主动权。

Cristiano的后脑倚靠着墙，笑的一脸高傲挑衅，他肆意的释放出自己的信息素，即使身处劣势，也居高临下的像个国王。

“唔…”，他此时有点狼狈的勾紧搭在男孩儿颈部的手臂，气息不稳道，“现在的、年轻人都这么…精力旺盛吗”，Cris被信息素弄的脸色潮红，没被仔细打理过的卷发，在剧烈运动中凌乱的垂下来黏在脸上，这让他看起来很柔软。当然，如果不算他说话的样子，依旧带着着一幅信心满满的胜券在握姿态的话。

这无一不在提醒着DeLigt，在性事中，这个omega才是征服者。

DeLigt不傻，他知道单由着Cristiano把握节奏，他是肯定不能在这个高傲到令人讨厌的Omega身上掌握主动，无论是怎样一个姿势。既然这样，他要按照自己的喜好来。年轻的后卫不再理会Cris的任何话语，他凭借着体型优势和Alpha信息素对Omega天然的支配力，用自己喜欢的节奏和方式操弄着葡萄牙队长。

在DeLigt的攻势下，Cris的喘息、呻吟声越发急促和凌乱，“你…慢点、啊”，在对方一次有力的顶弄中，他带着哭腔乞求道。虽然长期的自律让葡萄牙人对自己的体能储备有足够的信心，但即便如此，和一个即将满20、高大强壮的年轻人比，他占不到便宜。在被抵住的敏感点时，DeLigt伸手牢牢握住Cris的腺体区域，他把握住力道，时轻时重的施压，不同于被直接咬住腺体带来的强烈刺激感，这种感觉更多是煎熬的难耐和被掌控的不安。

“你现在清楚了吗”，DeLigt握住男人手腕，动作就像他在比赛中偶尔用小动作拦截对手一样，他笑着，用自己力量优势把它们压在墙上，并开口挑衅道，“年轻人可不单精力旺盛，还潜力无限。”  
他一口咬住Cristiano的腺体，让幽香的红酒味大量溢出，和自己的信息素交织在一起，弥漫在每一寸空气中。  
高潮汹涌的冲刷着Cristiano的感官，短暂的失神中他迷迷糊糊的想，这孩子将来或许会成长为一名出色的领袖，如此的雄心勃勃、天赋极佳，再加上他独立的个性、坚定专注的品质。但只是未来对任何人而言都是个挑战。

等到体力逐渐恢复些后，Cris慢慢站起身来，他抬手整理好自己被弄的一团乱的衣服。  
“不”，Cristiano听见自己带着喘息声的大笑，“下次再见，Matthijs，让我看看你究竟还有多大潜力”。

他弯腰，轻吻了下DeLigt的额头，祝你好运，他在心里真诚的默念，去尽力兑现你的天赋吧，小男孩儿。


End file.
